Mingyu Pikir
by jelliuu
Summary: Mingyu pikir Joshua akan marah. Mingyu pikir Joshua akan il-feel dengannya. Mingyu pikir Joshua akan menjauhinya. Mingyu pikir... SEVENTEEN MINGYU AND JOSHUA MINSHUA GYUSOO or whatever their ship name


Mingyu Pikir

.

.

SEVENTEEN's Mingyu and Joshua \ Bromance \ Ficlet (1500+ w)

.

.

 _-Mingyu pikir...-_

.

.

Sebenarnya, Mingyu bukanlah tipe siswa yang suka ambil pusing seperti siswa yang lain –yang kalang kabut ketika mendapatkan 3,5 dalam ujian Kimia- _well_ , sebenarnya Mingyu hanya dapat 3,00 dan dia berkata _'Itu masih di atas standart, jadi kalian harus bersyukur!'_

Mingyu juga termasuk siswa yang cuek terhadap tugas. _Deadline_ hari Jumat, Kamis malam baru dikerjakan. Itupun kalau ingat.

Dia juga bukan siswa yang belajar-sepanjang-malam-sampai-pukul-3-pagi ketika ada Interview bahasa Inggris keesokan harinya. Ia hanya membaca halaman pertama sampai kelima dari tigapuluh tujuh halaman buku Bahasa Inggrisnya. Itupun dilakukan dengan nonton pertandingan bola sambil makan kacang kulit.

Mingyu juga cuek ketika ia menemukan setumpuk coklat dan beberapa surat cinta di lokernya. Ia baik hati, membagi coklat-coklatnya kepada teman sekelasnya dan menyimpan surat –surat itu di lokernya. Tanpa repot – repot mencari siapa pengirimnya.

Namun sejak tiga bulan lalu, jika kau bisa melihat ke dalam otak Mingyu, loker-loker dalam otaknya -yang semula hanya terisi seperempat saja- telah terisi lebih dari separoh memikirkan berbagai hal tentang teman sekelasnya.

Joshua.

Dia tak habis pikir. Tiga bulan lalu, ketika cowok dari Amerika itu menelfonnya untuk menanyakan Karya Tulis Sejarah Dunia, hilang sudah kewarasannya. Mingyu masih yakin saat itu ia baru saja minum minuman berenergi sepulang dari futsal. Ia meraba lehernya, masih ada tonjolan disana. Melihat ke arah bawah, masih ada gundukan disana. Tapi kenapa hatinya berdebar tak karuan serta rasa mual yang yang tiba-tiba datang ketika cowok manis itu menelfon. Mana suaranya manis banget kayak gulali!

Sejak saat itu, banyak sekali hal yang Mingyu pikirkan. Ia berpikir tentang orientasi seksualnya. Ia mencoba bertanya pada teman-temannya, salah satu diantara mereka, Seungcheol, malah memborbardir Mingyu dengan pertanyaan semacam 'Siapa dia?' dan 'Apakah dia sekolah disini?' dan juga 'Dia cowok manis ya?' yang membuat Mingyu kepanasan serta tiba-tiba mual ringan. Ditinggalkanyalah teman-teman seperjuangannya itu.

Hal lain yang Mingyu pikirkan, jika Joshua tahu tentang kasus ini, bagaimana reputasi Mingyu sebagai teman sekelas yang dengan baik hati meminjamkan buplen, stabilo, pensil, penggaris, dan, tipe-x kepadanya saat cowok manis itu tidak membawa satupun dari mereka? Yang bisa Mingyu bayangkan adalah guratan di dahi Joshua dan kemudian cowok itu menjauhinya.

Mingyu merinding membayangkannya!

Tapi bagaimanapun, sebagai cowok sejati (dan keren _katanya)_ ia harus mengungkapkan perasaannya seperti yang ia lakukan setahun lalu pada Asley –cewek tinggi hitam manis yang Mingyu sukai- ( _Well,_ bahkan setahun lalu ia masih tertarik kepada perempuan!) dan ia harus berusaha untuk mendapatkannya.

Masalahnya, si Joshua ini bukanlah si Asley. Joshua tidak malu-malu ketika Mingyu mendekatinya, tidak merona ketika Mingyu memujinya, dengan _blak-blak_ an berkata ' _Mingyu, ada kulit cabai di gigimu'_ serta, poin terpentingnya, Joshua itu cowok. Cowok!

Bagaimana bisa kau menyamakan Joshua dengan Asley?

Mingyu menjambak rambutnya kemudian melihat bayangannya di cermin kamar mandi pria. Wajahnya _ruet_ , terlihat guratan di dahi yang tak kunjung hilang sejak 10 menit yang lalu, dan menggambarkan wajah seseorang yang amat kebingungan. Dan berubah terkejut saat orang yang sedari tadi dipikirkan masuk. Joshua.

"Hei, Mingyu!" Ia bahkan dengan ringan melontarkan 'Hei' kepada Mingyu sedangkan yang disapa merasa sukar sekali mengeluarkan kata yang sama. Maka Mingyu hanya tersenyum. "Ada masalah?" Joshua mendekatinya, wajahnya khawatir dan suara lembut pelantun lagu surga itu menyapa pendengaran Mingyu. Cowok ini benar-benar dimabuk kepayang. Masih setia Mingyu menelusuri struktur wajah Joshua. Matanya kecil, bulu mata lentik, hidung mancung, secuil bekas jerawat di pipi kirinya, oh! Ada kuman yang menari disana juga ternyata!

"Mingyu, kau ok? Perlu ke UKS? Aku akan antar." _Antar saja aku ke pelabuhan cintamu~~_

Mingyu semakin merinding ketika tangan halus Joshua mendarat di dahinya. Terbekatilah bakteri-bakteri yang sedang pesta di dahi Mingyu. "Kau tidak demam. Ada apa?" Joshua kembali mengutarakan kekhawatirannya. Mingyu menggenggam tangan Joshua yang masih menempel di dahinya, kemudian menurunkannya tanpa melepas genggaman itu barang sesenti.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Nah, ini dia! Mingyu masih acak-acakan, tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Joshua, dan Joshua masih terdiam.

 _Katakan, bung!_

 _Cepat!_

 _Kenapa kau berhenti?!_

 _Ada apa denganmu?_

 _Hei, apa lidahmu kaku?_

 _Kenapa telapak tanganmu malah berkeringat, bung?!_

 _Katakan sekarang juga! Cepat!_

"Josh—"

 _Nah, sedikit lagi!_

"Tatanan rambutmu aneh sekali. Lain kali jangan pakai tatanan rambut yang seperti itu lagi."

 _Bagus! Kau seorang jenius, Kim Mingyu!_

"Apa?" Joshua memiringkan kepala, meminta penjelasan kepada Mingyu, namun cowok tinggi itu buru-buru keluar dari kamar mandi meninggalkan Joshua dengan tanda tanya besar bertengger di kepalanya. "Minggu lalu ia merekomendasikan tatanan rambut yang seperti ini padaku." Gumamnya.

.

Mingyu merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam perjalanan menuju kelas. Itu benar-benar bukan yang ingin Mingyu katakan (Tentu saja!) tapi ia tak bisa mengeluarkan kalimat sederhana seperti _'Josh, aku suka kamu'_ yang telah ia rangkai sejak berbulan-bulan lalu. Mingyu kehabisan kata-kata untuk merutuki dirinya sendiri. _Kim 'Bodoh' Mingyu, Kim 'Oon' Mingyu, Kim 'Baka' Mingyu, Kim 'bla bla bla...' Mingyu,_ dan masih banyak lagi, Kawan! Tak bisa Mingyu berhenti memikirkan tentang kejadian tadi. Ia dan Joshua pasti akan merasa sangat canggung saat di kelas nanti.

Benar saja. Saat Mingyu mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi, saat itu juga Joshua masuk kelas. Bertemu pandanglah mereka berdua. Joshua _sih_ biasa saja, nah, si Mingyu ini, sudah _acak adul_ itu hati dan pikirannya.

Entahlah, biarkan waktu saja yang menjawab. Waktu yang tentukan kapan Mingyu bisa utarakan perasaannya kepada Joshua semudah ia utarakan perasaan kepada Asley, dan biarkan waktu juga yang tentukan jawaban Joshua.

Sebenarnya se- _simple_ itu, Kawan!

.

.

.

Sudah hampir lima bulan sejak Mingyu merasa kepalanya dipenuhi hal-hal yang membuatnya menjadi sering menunduk, karena kepalanya terlalu berat.

Hari ini, ia buka semua loker dalam otaknya, ia ambil beberapa file diantaranya _Orientasi Seksualku, Reputasiku Di Depan Mata Joshua, Kemungkinan Jawaban Joshua, Tentang Asley Jung,_ dan, _Hal – hal kesukaan Asley._ Ia meletakkannya di sembarang tempat.

Tentu saja, karena hari ini dia akan mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Joshua, tidak mungkin dia masih memikirkan Asley. Dan masalah diterima atau tidak, itu urusan belakang.

Kemarin, tepatnya Jumat siang, Mingyu meminta kepada Joshua untuk menemuinya di taman belakang sekolah. Alibinya _sih,_ Mingyu ingin diajari tentang Seni Terapan. Itu adalah cara yang benar-benar _mainstream_ asal kau tahu, Kim _'Kuno'_ Mingyu. Untungnya, Joshua mengiyakan, ditambah dengan senyum mendebarkan _plus_ sebuah _'Tentu Saja'_ yang semerdu suara surga. Jadi, disinilah Mingyu. Duduk di kursi taman ditemani angin Sabtu Sore yang—alih-alih menyejukkan, malah membuat Mingyu adem-panas.

Matanya memandang sekeliling, dan seketika terkejut melihat cowok yang dari tadi di tunggu akhirnya datang dengan beberapa buku dan orang-orangan dari kayu, yang Mingyu jelas paham, bahwa itu adalah contoh Seni Terapan. Mingyu sebenarnya paham betul tentang Seni Terapan, Kawan!

"Lama menunggu? Maaf, tadi Jeonghan minta dibantu sedikit mengerjakan essay Ekspor-Impor. Maaf ya?" Ucapnya seraya duduk di samping Mingyu. Cowok itu tersenyum mengiyakan. Ia tidak heran banyak yang minta bantuan Joshua, lantaran ia pintar dalam segala bidang, dan baik hati pula mengajari siswa yang belum mengerti. Sayangnya, Joshua tidak bisa mengajari Mingyu caranya menenangkan debaran jantungnya.

"Kita bisa mulai. Apa yang tidak kau pahami, Mingyu?" Joshua menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi kemudian menatap Mingyu tepat di matanya. _Aku. Aku tidak paham dengan diriku sendiri, Josh._ "Mingyu?" Joshua bersuara lagi, dan Mingyu kembali sadar dari dunia lintas imajinya. "Kenapa kau selalu melamun akhir-akhir ini. Terutama jika bersamaku. Aku lihat kau baik-baik saja jika bersama Seungcheol dan Wonwoo. Apa ada yang salah denganku?" Joshua mengerutkan dahi. Mingyu tahu Joshua tidak main-main. Cowok di depannya ini serius. Tapi kalimat yang akan Mingyu utarakan kali ini lebih dari serius. Dua rius, kalau bisa.

"Aku ingin bilang sesuatu."

Nah, itu dia! Kali ini jangan melenceng lagi, Kim _'Mengesalkan'_ Mingyu.

"Katakan saja."

"Tapi takutnya kamu malah marah atau menghindariku."

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Mingyu?"

"(berkedip, tarik nafas, buang nafas)"

"(berkedip, menggaruk pipi kiri)"

"Aku menyukaimu." _Gooaaaaallll!_

"..."

"Josh,"

"(berkedip)"

"Kau baik?" _Nah, sekarang apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia diam saja?_

"..."

"Josh, aku minta maaf. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa seperti ini. Aku tahu seharusnya aku menyukai cewek, bukan kamu. Tapi memang seperti ini adanya. Aku sudah berusaha mengutarakannya padamu dari dulu tapi kau tahu kan aku—"

"Aku juga menyukaimu."

"(menganga, menutup mulut, berkedip)"

"(tersenyum sangat manis)"

"Apa?" _Kemana suaraku? Kenapa jadi seperti tikus begini?_

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Mingyu."

Mingyu pikir, Joshua –teman sekelasnya yang kalem, senyum manis, pintar, serta ramah ke semua orang- lurus selurus tiang bendera di sekolah.

"Kau berpikir aku selurus tiang bendera di sekolah?" Joshua bersuara, menyadarkan Mingyu dari lamunannya. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk. Kemudian Joshua terkekeh. "Jangan berpikir itu aneh. Di tempat tinggalku dulu, hubungan seperti ini wajar."

 _Hubungan seperti ini?_

 _Kita sudah berhubungan ya?_

Tau-tau, tangan mereka telah terpaut dan Joshua menatap lekat-lekat pada Mingyu yang masih sibuk menenangkan jantungnya. _Apa Joshua tidak berdebar?_ Tau-tau _lagi,_ Mingyu tersenyum melihat Joshua yang mendongak menatapnya.

"Kenapa aku baru sadar kalau kamu ternyata butuh mendongakkan kepala ketika melihatku?" _Well,_ kerja bagus Mingyu, itu adalah bahasa halus dari _Kenapa Kamu Pendek._

"Apa?! Ti—tidak, biasa saja." Joshua mengalihkan pandang ke depan. Nah, jika sudah begini Joshua sama seperti Asley, malu-malu kemudian merona.

Siapa _sih,_ Asley?

"Jadi belajar tidak?"

"Kamu benar-benar beranggapan aku menyuruhmu kesini untuk belajar Seni Terapan?"

"Ehm—tidak sebenarnya. Aku tahu kamu sudah paham betul tentang Seni Terapan."

Mingyu hanya tersenyum, dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dengan Joshua.

Mingyu pikir, Joshua akan marah.

Mingyu pikir, Joshua akan _il-feel_ dengannya.

Mingyu pikir, Joshua akan menjauhinya.

Ternyata...

Sebenarnya, se-simple itu, Kawan!

.

.

Kkeut!

Niatnya ngerjakan essay Administrasi Kantor, tapi berakhir dengan essay (?) MinShua.

Saat Mansae Era itu aku MinShua shipper sebenarnya, aku seperti melihat Hoon dan Han ketika aku lihat mereka berdua. Dan aku HunHan Hardcore Shipper. Jadinya aku baper.

Tapi aku terus-terusan disuguhi kudapan manis bernama Meanie sama teman-teman, alhasil MinShua-ku agak luntur (tapi masih tersisa, kok), dan aku berubah haluan ke JiHan.

Gak nyambung, sebenarnya.

Pokoknya JiHan (MinShua juga) (fic ini juga) itu manis banget, aku sampe muntah kupu-kupu. (Kamu yakin fic ini fluff, Li?)

Pyeong!

Li.


End file.
